Chaos Hexe Quelaag
Die Chaoshexe Quelaag ist ein Boss in Dark Souls. Beschreibung Quelaag ist eine Tochter der Hexe von Izalith und konnte zusammen mit dem größtem Teil ihrer Familie der Chaotischen Flamme nicht entkommen und wurde dadurch korrumpiert. Aufgrund der Flammenaussetzung mutierten Quelaag und ihre Schwester zu spinnenartigen Kreaturen, wobei ihr Oberkörper mit dem Rücken des Monsters verschmolzen ist. Standort Sie befindet sich in Quelaag´s Sphäre zwischen Schandstadt und den Dämonenruinen. Lore Sie ist die ältere Schwester der Holden Maid. Als ihre Mutter, die Hexe von Izalith und ihre beiden anderen Schwestern zum Chaoswesen von Izalith wurden, floh sie mit ihrer Schwesster. Obwohl ihre geistige Gesundheit intakt ist, wurde ihr Unterkörper an eine Dämonenspinne gebunden. Als ihre Schwester geschwächt und blind wurde, blieb sie in Schandstadt, um sie vor jedem zu schützen, der versuchen würde, ihr Schaden zuzufügen. Strategien Eine relativ einfache Möglichkeit, diesen Boss zu besiegen, besteht darin, menschlich zu sein und Menschenfresser Mildred zu rufen, deren Rufsymbol sich direkt vor der Nebelwand befindet. Mildret wird Quelaag ablenken während der Spieler sich von ihrem Lavaangriff fernhält, da dies ein sicherer Tod ist. Wenn der Spieler sich von ihr entfernt hat, kann er sie mit Fernkampfangriffen bekämpfen, während Mildred den Schaden einfach wegtankt. Auf diese Weise sollte Quelaag innerhalb kürzester Zeit tot sein. Boss Informationen Attacken Triple Fury Slash Quelaag greift kurz an und schwingt ihr Schwert von links unten nach rechts oben (aus ihrer Perspektive). Rolle nach links um diesem Angriff auszuweichen. Chaos Stab Quelaag wird sich für eine längere Zeit aufladen und mit dem Schwert stechen und es für eine kurze Zeit halten. Dieser Angriff ist wesentlich zuverlässiger als der Slash und kann zu mehreren Treffern führen. Lava Surge Quelaag kann auf drei Arten Lavapfützen erstellen: - Sie kann kurzzeitig Kügelchen abfeuern, die kleine Lavapfützen bilden. - Sie hört möglicherweise über einen längeren Zeitraum auf, große Mengen Lava vor sich zu erzeugen, währenddessen ist sie vollständig anfällig für Angriffe - Aus der Entfernung kann sie abrupt auf den Spieler zu springen und Lava abfeuern Leg Stomp Quelaag hebt vier ihrer Beine und knallt sie auf den Boden. Dieser Angriff kann von links oder rechts oder direkt vor ihr ausgeführt werden. Es hat einen sehr langen Start und ist leicht auszuweichen. Fire Burst Quelaag umarmt ihren Spinnenkörper und führt nach einem Brüllen eine tödliche Explosion aus. Queelag wird diese Attacke anwenden, wenn der Spieler sehr nahe an ihren Körper kommt, z.B unter ihren Beinen. Lava Spew Quelaag wird Feuerstrahlen von ihrem Spinnenkörper aus abgeben. Drops Seele (Hexentochter Quelaag) 100% Anmerkungen - Wenn der Spieler ihren Oberkörper trifft, wird sie sofort betäubt. - Die Waffen eines Schwarzen Ritters verursachen zusätzlichen Schaden gegen Quelaag - Menschenfresser Mildred kann für diesen Kampf gerufen werden, vorausgesetzt, sie wurde in Schandstadt besiegt. Sie hat eine große Menge an TP und kann helfen, den Boss abzulenken, während der Spieler aus der Ferne angreift oder sich heilt. - Mithilfe eines Krummsäbels +10 und der Seele (Hexentochter Quelaag) lässt sich beim Riesenschmied in Anor Londo Quelaags Furien-Schwert herstellen. Trivia Bei Quelaag wurde folgender Dialoga aus dem finalem Spiel entfernt: ´´Go back. Forbidden be, these parts. The realm of the creatures of chaos. They accept their banished fate. Go back. Lest the flames devour all, and the children of chaos feed upon your charred ashes. Those who defy the pact... Those who trespass Quelaag´s domain... May you feel the depth of your wrath! Ahh, a precious new sacrifice! Forbidden be, these parts. The realm of the creatures of chaos. Go on, go on ahead... Welcome, bringer of meat. The children of chaos are hungry; give yourself to Quelaag´s flame!´´ Dies weist darauf hin, dass Quelaag zusammen, mit, oder anstelle ihrer Schwester einen matriarchalen Status innerhalb des Chaos-Diener-Bundes hatte. Kategorie:Bosse (Dark Souls)